ENSÉÑAME A AMAR
by Ashley Kou
Summary: Ellas, dos chicas totalmente diferentes... una muy alegre, apasionada por la moda, la mas popular de la escuela (pero con un pasado), la otra entusiasta, enérgica, atrevida, fuerte y valiente (con un amor imposible), sus vidas son unidas por el destino. "DEL ODIO AL AMOR, SOLO HAY UN PASO"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Bueno este es mi primer fanfic que publico aquí, tengo otros pero es en Wattpad, apenas empiezo esto de escribir… así que espero que les guste este fic.**

 **Nota: los personajes que uso no son de mi propiedad, si no de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Nota: esta historia tiene de todo un poco (romance, odio, amor (yuri/yaoi)) es la primera vez que escribiré algo de este tipo yuri/yaoi… espero hacerlo bien. Esta historia es un fic Serena &Fighter, Mina&Healer, Ami&Taiki, y muchas más parejas.**

 **::::::::: ::::::::: ::::::::: ::::::::::**

 **ENSÉÑAME** **A AMAR.**

 **CAPITULO 1.**

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 15 años, estoy a punto de entrar a la preparatoria. Vivo solo con mi madre, ella se ha hecho cargo de mi desde que tengo uso de razón, de mi padre no sé nada, lo único que me ha dicho mi madre es que él la dejo cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, desde entonces mi madre mostró un cierto desprecio a los hombres siempre me ha dicho que ellos solo buscan jugar contigo y que me debo de cuidar de no caer y cometer el mismo error que ella cometió, enamorarse de alguien que ni siquiera la valoró y me dijo que debo de seguir lo que mi corazón y mis sentimientos me dicten.

-Serena, hija estas ocupada?- hablo mi madre que se asomaba a mi habitación-

-No, no estoy ocupada ma, sucede algo?- le respondí con una sonrisa, pero con cierta preocupación podía notar nervios en la voz de mi madre-

-Este…bueno…uhmm… te espero en la cocina, quiero hablar de un asunto contigo- asentí afirmativamente con la cabeza y mi mama se retiró-

…

No tarde mucho en salir de mi habitación y dirigirme hacia la cocina, cuando entre me encontré con mi madre que bebía una taza de café y podía notar nerviosismo y preocupación en su rostro.

-Mamá , sucede algo, de qué quieres hablar conmigo-

-Hija…bueno de lo que quiero hablar es de…- la quede viendo mi mamá está nerviosa, la gran Licenciada Luna está nerviosa-bueno es que… bueno recuerdas a mi compañero de trabajo Artemise.

-Claro cómo olvidarlo si siempre hablas de él- le respondí con un poco de sarcasmo a lo que ella me miro como si con la mirada me regañara- qué con él?-

-Serena deja a un lado tu sarcasmo, es serio de lo que te quiero hablar- mi mamá me reprendió- bueno lo que pasa es que él y yo llevamos saliendo ya más de un año y bueno…

\- QUEEEE!- grite tan fuerte que de seguro los vecinos me escucharon- A caso nunca pensabas decírmelo?

-Hija yo… perdóname, trate de buscar mil formas de decírtelo pero…

-Pero qué? Qué, mamá- enserio estoy muy molesta- No confiabas en mí, es eso verdad… nunca haz confiado en mí a pesar de que soy tu hija-

-Serena, no es eso cálmate.

\- Calmarme! Calmarme cuando tú me has criado diciéndome que no confiara en los hombres, que ellos solo buscan jugar con uno y ahora tú me vienes a decir que llevas más de un año saliendo con tu compañero de trabajo…- me siento mal pero estoy muy dolida, la quede viendo y no sé por qué pero presiento que hay algo más-

-Se lo que te he dicho, pero entiéndeme estaba dolida porque tu padre nos abandonó!

-No sé porque siento que hay algo mas- mi mamá me miro sorprendida- de una buena vez habla-

-Me propuso matrimonio!- ella como buena abogada me hablaba directamente, sin rodeos.

-A bueno, pues felicidades, avísame cuando sea tu boda para que ese día no vaya a cometer la brillante estupidez de ir- me di media vuelta directo a la salida, necesito un poco de aire. Mientras salía escuche como mi mamá me llamaba.

…

Después de lo sucedido en mi casa con mi mamá decidí dar un paseo por el parque que se encontraba no muy lejos, no sé por qué me comporte así con ella, es mi mamá y ella ha dado todo por mí, y ahora que ella busca una oportunidad para ser feliz a lado de la persona que le gusta yo le doy la espalda… soy la peor hija. Seguí caminando, sumergida en mis pensamientos…ignorando todo a mí alrededor… iba tan distraída que hasta choqué con alguien.

-Aush!... fíjate por donde caminas- la persona con la que choqué me recrimino, mi imprudencia-

-Per… perdón- le respondí mientras me sobaba mi cabeza, cuando levante la mirada y vi a la persona con la que choqué, me quedé sorprenda-

\- Vaya, Vaya! Miren lo que el viento trajo, a la Reina de las Torpes, la señorita Basura Tsukino- la quede viendo con odio, lo que me faltaba, toparme con ella, "TRÁGAME TIERRA".

...

¿Qué les pareció?

Agradecería mucho si me dejan sus comentarios…

QUIERO AGRADDER AL GRUPO REBELDES KOU 100% AMANDO A LOS KOU, POR SU APOYO Y ANIMOS QUE ME DIERON PARA ATREVERME A PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA.


	2. Chapter 2

ENSEÑAME A AMAR.

CAPITULO 2.

-Lo que me faltaba toparme contigo- le respondí, no puedo creerlo definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

-Haber si te vas fijando por donde caminas, aparte de tonta, ciega- si mis ojos mataran ella ya estaría muerta.

-Sabes algo- me miro con desagrado- No te soporto, eres la chica más odiosa que he conocido y sabes que más MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE LLEGASTE A ESTA CIUDAD Y ENTRASTE A LA MISMA ESCUELA QUE YO!- le grite ya traía ganas de decirle así.

-Jajajaja… como si me importara lo que la basura opine de mi- la quede viendo, quiero llorar, pero no le daré el gusto- Qué pasa te quedaste sin palabra… hay sabes que ya me voy me pudre hablar contigo.

Vi como ella se marchaba, siempre tan altanera y segura de sí misma, hay quiero llorar, por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi… yo que soy una niña tan bonita y amable. A decir verdad la más hermosa del colegio.

Seguí un tiempo más en el parque, meditando todo lo sucedido con mi mamá, por fin he tomado una decisión. Me dirijo hacia mi casa nerviosa y triste, porque he sido una mal hija.

-Mami, ya regrese!- dije en voz alta buscando a mamá- Mami estas aquí…uhm al parecer ya se fue a dormir-

Fui a su habitación y la encontré totalmente dormida y con un cuadro en sus manos, me acerque para retirarlo, al verlo note que era una foto en donde salía mi mamá y me tenía en sus brazos se veía muy feliz, fue cuando nací, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, me acerque la tape con una cobija y le di un beso en la frente.

-Descansa Mamá… sabes que te quiero- di un pequeño sollozo- perdóname- Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía.

Una vez estando sola en mi habitación empecé a llorar… típico de mi… me limpie mis lágrimas y me puse el pijama para meterme a la cama y dormir… mañana será un largo día en el colegio, aparte tengo que arreglar las cosas con mi mamá y también tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales.

…..

Mi alarma sonó y me levante de prisa… no puedo creer que se me haya hecho tarde, me di una ducha rápida, me lave los dientes y salí casi volando de mi habitación directo a la cocina para recoger mi almuerzo y despedirme de mamá, cuando llegue vi que no estaba… solo se encontraba mi almuerzo y una nota:

"Serena, hija disculpa por no esperarte para desayunar, pero me llamaron de la oficina urgentemente, nos vemos más al rato. "

¡TE QUIERE MAMÁ!

-Bueno en la tarde será- Salí de la casa y me dirigí a toda prisa al colegio- No lo puedo creer, yo la gran y perfecta belleza Serena Tsukino llegando tarde.

…..

Cuando llegue al salón me encontré con mi mejor amiga Molly, quien al verme llegar tarde se sorprendió.

-Serena! Pero qué te pasó- me pregunto mientras yo me dirigía a mi asiento- Por qué llegaste tarde-

-Hay!...- dije dando un suspiro- es que no pude dormir bien.

-Y ahora por qué?- me abrace a mi amiga Molly y comencé a llorar-

-Molly… mí querida amiga- hable mientras sollozaba-por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí, si soy una chica bonita y amable.

-Pero qué te ha pasado, mi querida amig…

-HOLA CHICAS QUE TAL COMO LES VA!?- Molly fue interrumpida por la escandalosa de mi querida amiga Mina y la voltea a ver- Pero qué…qué te paso Serena.

-Hay Mina, eso es lo que estaba a punto de averiguar…- le dijo Molly- Pero que bueno que llegas así me ayudas con Serena.

-Haber, haber cuéntale a la gran Mina que es lo que te sucede- dijo muy seria-

-Lo que pasa es que ayer discutí con mi mamá…- dije cabizbaja.

-Qué!? Por qué!?- grito Mina ante la sorpresa y es que si mi Mamá y yo nunca peleamos.

-Mina no seas escandalosa y deja que Serena continúe- la reprendió Molly.

-Perdón!- se disculpó Mina.

-No te preocupes, pero bueno…- di un largo suspiro- lo que paso es que mi mamá, mi mamá tiene novio-

-Qué!?- ahora fueron las dos que gritaron y provocaron que todos voltearan a vernos.

\- Vaya, vaya tan pronto y ya están haciendo escandalo- escuchamos una voz familiar llegar con nosotras.

-Andrew!- dijimos todas- Y kelvin- dos de mis amigas llegaron.

-Hola!- nos saludaron- de qué hablan que les ha hecho hacer tanto escándalo- nos preguntó Andrew.

-Lo que pasa es que Serena nos está contando que ayer discutió con su mamá- le respondió Mina.

-Qué pero por qué?- dijo Kelvin- eso es raro, si tú y tu mamá se llevan bien.

-Si es lo mismo que pensamos, pero ya mejor siéntense a escuchar- les dijo Molly- Continua Serena-

-Bueno, como les seguía diciendo mi mamá tiene novio, y ósea no es malo que tenga novio, lo malo es que no me dijo hasta a penas ayer cuando ella ya lleva más de un años saliendo con él.

-Eso es increíble- fue lo único que dijo Molly.

-Si, quien lo diría… pero por qué haces tanto arguende con eso Serena?- me pregunto Andrew- Qué tiene de malo?

-Hay pero si eres tonto!- le recrimino Mina- Que se lo haya ocultado por mucho tiempo, eso es lo malo.

-Pero sus razones ha de tener la Señora Luna, para no decirle antes a Serena- ahora fue Kelvin el que habló.

-Hay pero como son tontos ustedes- los reprendió Mina-.

-Chicas tranquilas…- les dije para que no empezara una pelea- ellos tienen razón, mi madre tendrá sus razones y una de ellas es que ella siempre me inculco que los hombres son malos y que solo buscan jugar con tus sentimiento.

-Qué!? Pero que tonterías, de donde saco eso tu mamá Serena?- me dijo Andrew.

-Ustedes saben muy bien que mi padre abandono a mi madre cuando él se enteró que ella estaba embarazada, desde ahí mi mamá le ha guardado un rencor enorme a los hombres.

-Ahora entiendo, creo que si deberías estar enojada con ella, ósea primero te inculca una cosa y ahora hace todo lo contrario, no pues que mal esta tu mamá- dijo Andrew.

-Chicos, lo que más me enojo no fue eso, sino que no me lo haya dicho, que no confiara en mí.

\- Y esa es una buena razón, se supone que nada más viven ustedes dos juntas y que ustedes son su única familia, eso sí es buena razón para hacerte enojar.- Molly fue la que habló.

-Hay algo más…- todos me miraron sorprendidos- se va a CASAR.

-QUEEEEEEEEE!?- todos gritaron y otra vez los demás compañeros nos voltearon a ver.

-VAYA, VAYA! La basura y su clan están de escandalosos como siempre- esa maldita voz.

-Sí, siempre tienen que hacer algo para llamar la atención.

-Las más populares del colegio, tienen que hacer mucho escandalo para llamar la atención… Que paleticas son.

-Oye Tú la Reina de las torpes, le puedes decir a tus lame-suelas y a tus perros que se quiten para que pase- la mire con ojos de odio.

-Oye qué te crees?- Le recrimino Mina- A nosotros no nos vas hablar así- le dijo Mina mientras se ponía de pie.

-Tranquila Mina- le dijo Molly- Ignóralas! Ven hagámonos a un lado.

-Pero qué, Molly acaso no vez que nos están insultando y a Serena también.

-No vale la pena pelear, ya hagámonos a un lado, por favor- le dijo Molly tomando del brazo a Mina y la halo para que se hiciera a un lado.

-Si rubia oxigenada, hazle caso a tu amiga y quítate de nuestro camino.

Las chicas se hicieron a un lado al igual que Andrew y Kelvin, yo solo las mire con odio y desprecio, a ella y a sus amigas.

-Así está bien, veo que ya entienden, quien es superior…- dijo una de ellas con voz burlona.

-Tranquila Rei, se vaya a sentir ofendida la Basura Tsukino y te vaya a arrojar su maquillaje para eliminarte- la quede viendo.

-Creo que tienes razón, hay que tener cuidado, me vaya a lanzar algún poder la basura esta y no me vaya a infectar- dijo burlonamente mientras caminaba a su lugar.

Mis amigas, los chicos y yo vimos como las intrusas esas, se fueron para su lugar, burlándose de nosotras.

-Hay como las odio- dijo Mina bastante enojada- Ojala se las trague la tierra.

-Tranquilas chicas no les den importancia- dijo Andrew.

-Si claro como una de ellas te gusta… por eso lo dices- le dijo Molly, y su comentario hizo que Andrew se sonrojara.

-Bueno ya sigamos, va Serena sigue contándonos, cuenta todo lo que paso ayer- me dijo Kelvin para que saliéramos de este embrollo.

-Bueno…- dije dando un suspiro para calmarme-Como les decía mi mamá y su novio se van a casar.

-Aja y luego- me dijo Mina muy curiosa.

-Pues nada más, de ahí me enoje con ella y me Salí de la casa- le respondí.

-Nada más!?- dijo sorprendida Molly.

-Bueno, me Salí de mi casa me fui al parque a dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente y…- hice una pausa recordando lo que paso.

-Y….?- preguntaron todos.

-Y para acabar de arruinar mi día, choque con ella…- las chicas y los chicos me quedaron viendo confundidos- Ya saben a quien me refiero-

-Uhmmm…no explícate!- respondió Andrew.

-Hay si ella, la persona que más mal me cae, a la que menos soporto, ella a la que más odio le tengo- dije en voz baja para ser discreta.

-Ahh… ya!- dijo entusiasta Mina- hablas de…

-Aja, de ella…- le dije dándole la razón

-Yo no entiendo- habló Kelvin- de quien hablas.

-Hay pues de quien mas- respondió Molly- de FIGHTER!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hola si lo se me dilate en actualizar perdón pero ya aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero les guste este Fic.

Quiero agradecer a:

-Luna, Ukyo Moon, Martha Kou y Kath Kou19.

Por sus Reviews y haberse tomado el tiempo para leer este Fic. Así como tambien un agradecimiento para el grupo Rebeldes Kou 100% Amando a los Kou, por su apoyo.


	3. CAPITULO 3

ENSÉÑAME A AMAR.

CAPITULO 3.

-QUEE!!?- dijeron todos en voz baja.

-Si, enserio en ese momento quería que me tragara la tierra- les dije con cara de frustración- Era con la persona que menos me quería encontrar.

-Pobre de ti amiga- me dijo Mina poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Sí que te cargas una mala suerte amiga- dijo Molly sarcásticamente.

-Primero lo de tu mamá y luego encontrarte con ella- recalcó Andrew- sí que es mala suerte.

-Si- dije desanimada- Y yo que soy una niña bonita y buena con los demás.

-Jajajaja…buena tú!?- Kelvin se burló.

-Oye Kelvin!!- lo recrimine- Claro que soy buena persona.

-Bueno ya dejemos eso- dijo Molly- mejor dinos que paso cuando te la encontraste.

-Hay pues lo de siempre- le respondí con desdén- ella me insulto y yo no me quede atrás.

-Hay algo qué no entiendo- dijo Mina.

-Ah sí!! Y qué es?- dijo Andrew en tono burlón.

-Oyee!! No te burles de mi- le dijo mientras le daba un golpe.

-Lo…lo…lo siento pero es que me encanta hacerte enojar- le dijo Andrew muriéndose de la risa.

-Ashhh… me chocas, pero bueno lo que no entiendo es el por qué no te llevas bien con Fighter, Serena?- me dijo Mina mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Hay pues por…- hice una pausa.

-Porrr….!!- recalco Molly.

-Porque…uhmmm… hay pues no se- le respondí con cara de disgusto.

-Yo si se por qué- dijo Molly.

-Ah enserio, entonces dinos por qué Serena y Fighter no se llevan bien- habló Kelvin.

-Haber desde cuando la conocimos?- nos preguntó Molly.

-Uhmmm… no lo recuerdo- contestó Mina.

-Estee…no lo recuerdo- respondió Andrew.

-Ehh!!??- Kelvin no dijo nada sabio.

-Uhmmm… ni yo- le respondí.

-Hay ósea la conocimos el primer día de nuestro segundo año de secundaria- nos dijo Molly bastante frustrada- Recuerden!!.

Todos nos pusimos a recordar ese día en el que ella llego a nuestra escuela, ese bendito día.

 **FLASHBACK.**

-No me gustan los lunes- les dije a mis amigos con cara de cansancio.

-Si yo también- dijo Mina.

-Hay sí!- habló Molly dando un gran suspiro.

-Quién las entiende- dijo Kelvin- Ósea pasan todas las vacaciones diciendo que ya quieren regresar a clases y miren ahorita.

-Ustedes son raras- dijo burlón Andrew- haber Serena, no qué este año tienes muchos proyectos, por qué no empiezas desde ahora.

-Ahh…si es cierto- dije cambiando mi rostro a uno lleno de orgullo y felicidad.

-Y qué proyectos tienes en mente ahora?- me preguntó Kelvin.

-MAKEOVER!!!- gritamos Mina, Molly y yo al unísono.

-Era de esperarse- dijo Andrew.

-Siii…pero hoy lo haremos también con chicos así como lo hicimos con Kelvin- dije mientras ponía una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí o no, nos quedó genial el cambio de Kelvin- dijo muy orgullosa Mina.

-Hay no con ustedes…- dijo Andrew mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Que!! Ahora Kelvin es un chico muy popular y muy atractivo para las chicas- dijo Molly orgullosa.

-él ya tenía el físico solo le hacía falta una ayuda de especialistas de moda como nosotras y ya- dije con orgullo.

-Gracias chicas, desde que las conocí cambio mi vida social- dijo Kelvin.

-Para eso están las amigas Kelvin- le dijo Mina.

-Por eso este año haremos lo mismo, ahora invertiremos nuestro tiempo en ayudar a chicos- dije muy profesional- y claro está a alguna chica que lo necesite.

-Uyyy pues aquí sí que hay algunas que lo necesitan- dijo Mina.

-Si por ejemplo Rei y su amiga Lita, esas dos sí que están muy Out- dije con desdén.

-Jajaja…y que decir de su amiguito… este como se hace llamar…Ojo de…de Águila- dijo Molly bastante hastiada.

-Jajaja…ojo de gallina tuleca será- se burló Andrew.

-Sí, si tienes razón- le apoyó Kelvin.

-Pero creo que va a ser un caso imposible Sere- dijo Mina- recuerda que desde primero hemos tratado hacerlas recapacitar por su look y nada mas no se dejan ayudar.

-Para la gran SERENA TSUKINO no hay imposibles- dije totalmente decidida- bueno pero primero vayamos a ver a los de nuevo ingreso.

Las chicas y los chicos nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a caminar a la salida del salón pero se nos fue impedida nuestra salida.

-Adonde cree que van Tsukino y secuaces- nos recrimino la secretaria Ikuko.

-Hay solo íbamos a darles la bienvenida a los de primero- dije muy indignada.

-Pues eso será más tarde jovencita y compañía- nos dijo la Srta.Ikuko- Ahorita no, el director quiere hablar con ustedes, así que vayan a sus lugares.

Todos nos regresamos a nuestros asientos y la Srta. Ikuko pidió que guardáramos silencio y en eso entró el director.

-Buenos días jóvenes- nos saludó haciendo una leve reverencia.

-BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR DIRECTOR GARAYAN!!- dijimos todos al unísono.

-Bueno, hoy tendremos a dos nuevas alumnas en este salón, espero que se comporten a la altura de este colegio y de su estatus social, trátenlas bien, cualquier duda espero que ustedes las puedan apoyar quedo claro?-

-SIIII- respondimos todos.

-Bueno, sin más que decir; recibamos a las señoritas Akira y Amaya Kou- dijo mientras entraban al salón las nuevas alumnas.

-Ya vistes Serena, ahora sí que tienes un par de proyectos- me dijo Mina en un susurro.

-Sii- le conteste en voz baja- sí que necesitan ayuda profesional, pero para eso está la GRAN SERENA.

-Ellas son hijas de una honorable familia como los KOU- dijo el director- Su familia es dueña del más grande bufete de abogados en todo Japón, bueno ahora sin más nada que decir, señoritas sean bienvenidas.

-Jóvenes permanezcan en su salón, en un momento más llegara su maestro- dijo la Srta.Ikuko- Jovencitas tomen asiento donde gusten, cualquier cosa me dicen.

-Gracias- le respondieron esas dos chicas.

-Vas Serena, es ahora o nunca- me dijo Molly impulsándome a acercarme a esas chicas.

-Ya voy, ya voy…- le respondí.

Camine decidida y orgullosa como siempre hacia las chicas nuevas, mientras mis amigas Mina y Molly me seguían.

-Hola!!- las salude y ellas me voltearon a ver- Mucho gusto me llamo Serena Tsukino y ellas son mis amigas Molly y Mina.

Les dije, pero ellas solo se dignaron a vernos de arriba a abajo y se voltearon a mirar a otro lugar, eso me molesto un poco.

-Es normal que se sientan incomodas en un nuevo colegio- les dije con una sonrisa.

-Y más si se visten asi- dijo Mina recalcando su estilo.

-Veo que les gusta mucho el color negro y todas esas cosas muy al estilo Dark o Gótico- les dijo Molly, ellas solo nos voltearon a ver.

-Pero no se preocupen, porque para su buena suerte estoy yo aquí, y les ayudare a hacer un cambio de look- dije muy sonriente y orgullosa.

-Porque les urge un cambio de look- dijo Molly.

-No tanto como a ustedes un cambio de cerebro- dijo burlonamente la chica de cabello negro.

-Creo que tanto perfume y maquillaje, acabo con sus pocas neuronas- le siguió la chica de cabello platinado.

-Óyeme!!- le recrimino Mina- que les pasa, nosotras solo las queremos ayudar.

-Ustedes a nosotras!?- pregunto con incredulidad la chica de cabellera negra.

-Como nos van a ayudar, si están más huecas de la cabeza- nos dijo la platinada.

-Por si no lo saben nosotras somos las más populares de este colegio, y cualquiera quisiera ser igual a nosotras- les dije con desdén.

-Si porque nosotras estamos a la moda y somos hermosas- me apoyó Mina.

-De nada sirve que lleven tanto maquillaje, perfume y cosas a la moda y que por fuera aparenten ser hermosas, si por dentro están huecas y sin sentimientos- dijo la pelinegra.

-Ahora si con su permiso barbies, no nos interesa hablar más de esto con ustedes- dijo la platinada.

Ellas se alejaron de nosotras, mientras los demás nos hacían burla, por la forma en que nos habían tratado. Muy enojadas e indignadas nos fuimos a nuestro lugar.

-Vaya!- exclamo Andrew.

-Eso sí que fue intenso- dijo Kelvin.

-Hay pues ni quien quiera ayudarles- dijo molesta Mina.

-Si ellas se lo pierden- dijo indignada Molly.

-Enserio uno que trata de ser solidaria con los demás- dije indignada- pero bueno ellas se lo pierden.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-Hay ya me acorde- dije fastidiada- ese fue el primer día en el que mi vida se arruino.

-Si amiga, no entiendo cómo pudieron dejar entrar a ese tipo de gente aquí- dijo Mina molesta.

-Recuerda que su apellido es KOU- dijo Andrew.

-Ahh si pues no le hacen honor a su apellido- le respondió molesta Molly.

-BUENOS DIAS JOVENES, TODOS TOMEN ASIENTO VAMOS A COMENSAR LA CLASE- dijo el maestro entrando al salón y todos nos acomodamos en nuestro lugar.

Todas las clases transcurrieron rápidamente incluyendo el descanso, hasta que por fin llegó la hora de salida y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

-Bueno Señoritas, nosotros las dejamos aquí- dijo Andrew muy cortes.

-Pero a dónde van?- dijo Molly.

-Tenemos unas citas esperándonos- dijo muy vanidoso Kelvin mientras señalaba a unas chicas de tercero, algo simpáticas.

-Hay, bueno díganles que si quieren nosotras las podemos ayudar con un cambio de imagen, porque no están muy bonitas que digamos- dijo Mina un poco odiosa.

-Sí y yo la gran Belleza Tsukino, no puedo permitir que mis dos mejores amigos anden con unas chicas que no llegan a nuestro nivel- dije indignada.

-Pero quien dijo que andamos con ellas- dijo burlonamente Andrew.

-Ahh… ya veo, bueno pues suerte con sus citas- dije muy engreída- Nos vemos!!

Nos despedimos de ellos y las chicas y yo nos subimos al auto de Molly, ya que es la única que ya tiene permiso para conducir, gracias a las influencias políticas de su padre.

-Bueno chicas a donde quieren ir?- nos preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No se Molly, a donde quieran ustedes pero recuerden que tengo que regresar pronto a mi casa, porque voy a hablar con mi madre- le dije.

-Ah sí es cierto, mañana nos cuentas como te fue eh Serena- me dijo Mina.

-Bueno pues vamos a la nueva cafetería súper Kawaii y ya de ahí te voy a dejar a tu casa Sere- dijo con una sonrisa Molly.

Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa, Molly puso en marcha su auto, cuando estábamos a punto de salir un deportivo negro y un rojo se nos atravesaron que casi chocamos, los vidrios de ambos se bajaron…

-Oye tonta fíjate- dijo Amaya a Molly.

-Oye basura, a ver si ya le vas comprando unos lentes a tu lámesuelas, porque veo que esta igual que tu, siega y tonta- me dijo Akira.

-Ustedes se nos atravesaron- les recrimino Mina- las ciegas son ustedes.

-Tú cállate güera oxigenada sin cerebro- le dijo Amaya.

-Healer ya ni les hagas caso a este trio de tontas mejor vayámonos- le dijo Rei que iba con ella.

-Tienes Razón, Fighter Vámonos!!- dijo Amaya (Healer).

Ese grupo de odiosas se fue, dejándonos con nuestro coraje, después Molly volvió a poner en marcha el auto.

- _ALGÚN DÍA HARE QUE ME PAGUE CADA UNA DE SHS GROSIAS QUE ME HA HECHO A MI, A MIS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS._ \- pensé mientras veía hacia el camino.

 **FIN POV SERENA.**

Hola sé que me dilate en actualizar, pero es que he tenido unos problemas familiares, pero aquí esta este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, sé que es corto pero no me he sentido con mucha inspiración. ¡GRACIAS AL GRUPO REBELDES KOU 100% AMANDO A LOS KOU! Por su apoyo y seguimiento a esta historia y a las demás.

NOTA: hasta aquí llego el POV SERENA, a partir de los próximos capítulos seguiremos con nuestra otra protagonista (POV FIGHTER).


	4. Chapter 4

ENSÉÑAME A AMAR.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4.**

 **POV FIGHTER.**

Mi nombre es Akira o Fighter como mis amigos y familia me dicen, estoy a punto de cumplir 15 años y a punto de culminar mi vida de secundaria, aunque aún no se si quiero seguir cursando el siguiente nivel escolar. Vivo con mi padre y siete hermanos hombres y mujeres, aunque casi no los veo porque algunos ya han concluido estudios y se encuentran trabajando y otros están estudiando la universidad o primer año de secundaria, bueno en fin mi familia es numerosa, cuando llegamos a estar todos juntos la casa es un caos, ah si mi padre es un importante dueño de la mejor barra o bufete de abogados en todo Japón por eso es un hombre muy ocupado, aunque yo creo que ese fue su mejor pretexto para superar la muerte de mi madre… hace 4 años y medio que ella murió, aún recuerdo las notas periodísticas "la gran soprano Kakyuu murió en aparatoso accidente automovilístico" desde entonces mi padre prefirió su trabajo y olvidarse de nosotros, creo que él piensa que mientras nos de todo y nunca nos falte algo estaremos bien, pero que equivocado esta, en fin, no lo puedo juzgar es mi padre y lo quiero mucho, espero algún día sea feliz.

-Señorita Akira-llamó a la puerta una empleada de la casa.

-Qué sucede Ikuko- le respondí muy tranquila.

-La cena ya está lista y vuestros hermanos ya han llegado- me dijo un poco temerosa a mi respuesta.

-Gracias Ikuko, en un momento bajo- de dije y ella se retiró- rayos pero que le pasa a esta mujer ni que fuera mala, para que tenga miedo.

-Quizás si fueras más femenina y dejaras tu lado dark/gótico ella no tendría miedo- escuche a mi hermana Amaya.

-Hay si mira quien habla- le reproche- si tú también eres así.

-Jeje si lo sé, pero…no olvídalo ambas somos iguales, a ambas el personal de servicio nos tiene miedo- me dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Todos menos Nana- le dije- bueno ya bajemos a cenar.

-Vamos!- me dijo dando un suspiro de resignación.

Amaya y yo bajamos al comedor principal y antes de entrar dimos un gran suspiro, ya que mi familia no es una familia normal, al entrar vimos que ya todos están ahí incluyendo a papá.

-Vaya hoy cenaras con nosotros- dije con un tono de voz de sorpresa.

-Esto sí que es un milagro- dijo burlonamente Amaya- Nana Setsuna manda a traer una copa de vino, ya que hoy contaremos con la grata presencia de nuestro padre en la cena.

-Amaya, Akira, sé que no he estado mucho tiempo con ustedes por mi trabajo, pero lo hago por su bien, para que nunca les falte algo- nos dijo nuestro padre y todos nos vieron.

-Lo sé!- dije dando un suspiro- bienvenido a casa.

Mi hermana y yo tomamos asiento, odio la formalidad, todos nos sentamos de acuerdo a la edad, mi padre obviamente se encuentra a la cabeza, luego mis hermanos mayores a su derecha, Darién, Haruka, Rubeus, después a lado de Rubeus se encuentra Zafiro que es uno de los que están en universidad porque los otros tres ya trabajan, del lado Izquierdo de mi padre esta Taiki igual universitario, después seguimos nosotras Amaya y yo, por ultimo a mi lado está mi hermanita Hotaru la pequeña de la familia.

-Y díganme como les ha ido, Darién hijo cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo como neurocirujano?- le pregunto a mi afeminado hermano.

-Muy bien padre, me he estado esforzando mucho, para conseguir ese ascenso- le respondió muy formal.

-Me da mucho gusto hijo- le dijo con una sonrisa mi padre- y a ti hija Haruka, cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo como maestra de música en la preparatoria?.

-Eh…pues…bien, si, bien- le respondió y yo la quede mirando a lo cual ella se dio cuenta, y solo negué con la cabeza.

-Me alegra mucho, que hayas recapacitado de tu loca idea de ser corredora de autos- le dijo mi padre y ella sonrió tímidamente- y a ti Rubeus, cómo te ha ido?.

-Pues tranquilo, todo bien hay empezando la nueva campaña de modelaje para verano- le respondió mi otro afeminado hermano.

-Uhmmm… échale ganas y recuerda que aquí tienes muchas modelos que te pueden ayudar- le dijo mi padre mientras veía a mis hermanas y a mí.

-Si pero ya sabes cómo son de raras tus hijas, padre- le dijo burlonamente Rubeus.

-A… a mí no me has pedido que sea tu modelo hermanito- le dijo Hotaru.

-Te tendré en cuenta- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno y a ti Zafiro, qué tal los estudios?

-Bien padre, le estoy echando muchas ganas para graduarme y titularme con honores y ser reconocido como el mejor Ingeniero químico en toda Japón- le respondió alegremente Zafiro.

-Eso me enorgullece hijo- le dijo muy satisfecho- y tu Taiki, qué tal los estudios?.

-Muy bien padre, hace poco me escogieron a mí y a una compañera para ser los representantes de Japón para el concurso mundial de investigación biológica marina, que se celebrara en Alemania- le dijo muy formal Taiki.

-Tranquilo hermano, ya no pienses tanto o harás que te crezca más la frente…

-AKIRA!- me reprendió mi padre.

-Perdón, perdón, saben que es broma, hermano sabes que es broma- me defendí.

-Dejemos tus bromas para otra ocasión- dijo mi padre- en cuanto a ti Taiki, me alegra mucho que te estés esforzando, échale ganas sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

-Gracias padre!- le dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Y ustedes dos Akira y Amaya, listas para entrar a la preparatoria?- nos preguntó mi padre y todos nos voltearon a ver.

-Eh… este sí, si ya listas para entras a la preparatoria, sí o no tú?- le dije sarcásticamente a Amaya.

-Tsk… claro que sí, si ya estamos listas- dijo Amaya.

-Bueno eso espero eh!- nos sentenció mi padre- no quiero enterarme que tienen problemas y bajan de promedio me oyeron, si me entero de eso díganle adiós a su bandita de rock.

-Sí, ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer- dije fastidiada- no tienes que parecer disco rayado, repite y repite.

-Akira!- me reprendió Taiki- Nuestro padre solo se preocupa por ustedes, no tienes por qué ponerte así.

-Ya lo sé- le respondí- lo lamento padre perdona mi comportamiento.

-No te preocupar, recuerda yo solo busco lo mejor para ustedes- me dijo mi padre- ahora tu mi pequeña como te ha ido.

-Bien papi- le respondió Hotaru con una sonrisa.

-Eso me alegra mucho mi pequeña- le dijo mi padre- bueno ahora quiero hablar con ustedes de algo muy serio.

-Huy no puede ser- dijo Amaya- esto sí que da miedo.

-Nuestro padre quiere hablar de un tema muy serio- dije con sarcasmo- esto es peor que las películas de terror.

-Akira, Amaya, dejen sus juegos para después- no reprendió Darién- padre puedes continuar.

-Gracias hijo- le dijo me padre- Bueno, ustedes saben que los quiero mucho y que solo busco lo mejor para ustedes.

Todos asentimos afirmativamente con la cabeza mirando a nuestro padre, no sé porque pero presiento que esto se va a poner feo.

-Y saben que son lo más importante en mi vida- nos dijo cariñosamente.

-Sí, si ya lo sabemos, anda déjate de rodeos- le dijo Rubeus un poco desesperado.

\- Rubeus! Cállate y respeta a nuestro padre- le reprendió Zafiro.

\- Ya cállense y dejen hablar a papá- dijo Haruka- anda padre continua.

-Gracias- dijo un poco nervioso- Y como son importantes quiero decirles que me voy a casar.

…silencio total, mis hermanos, hermanas y yo no sabíamos que decir ante tremenda confesión, todos nos quedamos mirando, sin saber que responder a la confesión de mi padre.

-Vamos no se queden así, digan algo- habló mi padre desesperado por el silencio.

-Qué…- dijo Darién dando un suspiro- Qué quieres que digamos, nos has tomado desprevenidos.

-Qué es lo que opinan?- dijo más tranquilo mi padre- son mis hijos y me interesa saber su opinión.

-Padre!- habló Diamante- si eso te hace feliz, yo estoy de acuerdo con tu matrimonio, aunque primero quiero conocer a tu prometida.

-Gracias hijo, pronto la conocerán todos- le respondió con una sonrisa- y ustedes qué opinan?

-Pues si ya tomaste esa decisión, no tengo nada que opinar- dijo muy serio Zafiro.

-Claro que tienes que opinar eres mi hijo- le dijo mi padre.

-Es tu felicidad, mas no la mía…pero si tú eres feliz haciendo tu vida de nuevo yo te apoyo- le respondió de la forma más seria.

-Y los demás?- mi padre nos insistía en que le dijéramos nuestra opinión.

-Pues que puedo decir – dijo Haruka- si eres feliz nosotros también deberíamos estar felices por ti, o no?

Nos volteo a ver y tos asintieron afirmativamente con una sonrisa, todos menos yo… yo no estoy feliz por su anuncio.

-Qué pasa Akira?- me pregunto mi padre- Hija, vamos quiero saber lo qué opinas al respeto.

-Realmente quieres saber lo que opino?- le pregunte tratando de no sobresaltarme.

-Claro que sí, eres mi hija- me respondió mi padre.

-Pues lo que opino es…- hice una pausa, el enojo ya está a punto de salir- es que no puedo creer que tan rápido ya te hayas olvidado de mamá…

-Yo no me he…

-Déjame terminar- le dije ya exaltada- yo no estoy de acuerdo a que te vuelvas a casar a poco tiempo de la muerte de mi madre…

-Hija ya han pasado…

-DIJE QUE ME DEJES TERMINAR!- grité mientras me levantaba de mi lugar.

-Akira, cálmate!- dijo Taiki.

-Tú no te metas- le grité también a él- esto es entre papá y yo… ahí está mi opinión, yo no estoy de acuerdo a esta tontería que se te ha ocurrido.

-En primera, No es una tontería- dijo mi padre- y en segunda cálmate y siéntate.

-Estoy calmada…- le dije bastante molesta- y no me voy a volver a sentar, ya se me fueron las ganas de cenar, así que me retiro…

-Akira, dije que te sientes- me reprendió mi padre- vamos a conversar este tema como personas civilizadas.

-Yo no tengo nada más que decir, ya escuchaste mi opinión- le dije mientras me dirigía a la salida del comedor.

-Solo te recuerda que mi prometida mañana vendrá y quiero que todos estén presentes para recibirla- me dijo mi padre.

-Pues con mi presencia no cuentes- le dije retándolo.

-Pues si no cuento con tu presencia vete olvidando de su estúpida bandita de rock, me escuchaste Akira!.

-No me puedes obligar- le respondí.

-Claro que puedo- dijo mi padre- Soy tu padre y como tal tengo autoridad sobre ti.

-Tsk- lo mire enojada- Pues si te casas perderás esa autoridad sobre mí.

-Me case o no eres mi hija y me debes de obedecer, ya dije mañana te quiero aquí y estas castigada por un mes.

-sabes algo- le dije y él solo me miro- DECEARIA QUE TU ESTUBIERAS MUERTO Y NO MAMÀ…

* * *

Salí de la casa y tome el primer taxi que paso, le dije que me llevara al parque número 10, sé que esta algo lejos de mi casa pero…lo que menos quiero es estar en mi casa.

Cuando llegue al parque le pague al taxi y comencé a caminar por ahí, hasta donde mis pies me guiaran, me siento tan enojada, quiero salir huyendo, el haber perdido a mi madre me ha dejado un vacío, solo en ella podía confiar ciegamente, ella me quería a pesar de todo, ella era mi amiga y ella era una gran madre para mí y mis hermanos, y también pienso que fue una gran esposa, entonces no entiendo por qué mi padre quiere buscar un remplazo…

-Aush!... fíjate por donde caminas- le recriminé a la persona imprudente con la que choque.

-Per… perdón- me respondió, mientras yo me ponía de pie y me quedaba sorprendida al ver con quien choque.

\- Vaya, Vaya! Miren lo que el viento trajo, a la Reina de las Torpes, la señorita Basura Tsukino- la quede viendo con odio, lo que me faltaba toparme con ella "MALDISION".

-Lo que me faltaba toparme contigo- me respondió bastante enojada, se ve que no le ha ido bien.

-Haber si te vas fijando por donde caminas, aparte de tonta, ciega- le recrimine, con cierto tono de voz tajante.

-Sabes algo- me miro con desagrado- No te soporto, eres la chica más odiosa que he conocido y sabes que más MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE LLEGASTE A ESTA CIUDAD Y ENTRASTE A LA MISMA ESCUELA QUE YO!- me gritó la muy tonta.

-Jajajaja… como si me importara lo que la basura opine de mi- la mire con desprecio- Qué pasa te quedaste sin palabra… hay sabes que ya me voy me pudre hablar contigo.

La deje ahí para con su cara de tonta y bastante enojada, de seguro se ha de estar retorciendo, al ver que la ignore, para como es ella de orgullosa y presumida que piensa que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor sí que le ha de estar dando un gran coraje por haber sido ignorada…

* * *

 **HOLA QUIERO AGRADECER QUE SE ESTÉN TOMANDO LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTE FIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME SIGAN APOYANDO… BUENO PUES NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ENSÉÑAME A AMAR…**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5.**

 **PARQUE NO. 10**

Seguí caminando, hasta llegar a la fuente del parque ahí me senté y comencé a ver a mi alrededor, veo que hay muchas parejas y algunas familias, un sentimiento de nostalgia entró en mi al ver a una mujer con sus hijo y a su padre cargando al más pequeño, todos ríen felizmente… me levante y decidí regresar a mi casa, aunque no quiero toparme con mi padre y más con los cuestionamientos de mis hermanos…pero bueno creo que no tengo otra opción más que enfrentar la realidad…

 **...**

Llegué a mi casa por suerte no me topé con alguien no deseado, subí rápidamente a mi habitación antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que ya regrese, llegue hasta la puerta de mi habitación y abrí rápidamente la puerta…

-Niña Akira, has regresado!- escuche la voz de mi nana.

-Nana!- dije haciéndole una seña para que bajara la voz.

-Me puedes explicar en donde rayos andabas- me dijo en susurro pero molesta.

-Solo fui a dar una caminata por el parque, no te enojes nana- le dije justificándome- no quería está aquí para hablar con mi papá.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con él- me dijo mi nana.

-Si lo sé, pero no por el momento- le respondí- ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana que descanses nana.

-No vas a cenar?- como siempre tan maternal- ya no cenaste, por tus caprichos.

-No nana, ya no ten…

-Te voy a traer un vaso con leche y pan tostado con mermelada- me dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-La vida me quitó una mamá, pero me trajo otra- dije con una sonrisa y me metí a mi habitación.

 **...**

-Niña Akira! Se puede?.

-Claro Nana, pasa!- le respondí.

-Aquí tienes mi niña, ándele cene porque si no le va a hacer daño- me dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón de mi habitación y ponía la bandeja en la mesita de centro.

-Gracias Nana, no sé qué haría sin ti- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pues te me morirías de hambre, llegarías siempre tarde a la escuela, te estarías peleando todo el tiempo con tus hermanos, y no sé qué más- me dijo y yo solo me reí.

-Gracias Nana por todo, te quiero mucho- le dije.

-Hay mi niña! Estas creciendo tan rápido, que pensar que algún día legara un chico que te robara el corazón y te casaras con él…

Lo que dijo mi nana hizo que me empezará a ahogar, como, en que momento cambiamos de tema.

-Niña Akira te encuentras bien?- se acercó a mí a darme golpecitos en la espalda.

-sss…si…mmmggg…si nana ya me encuentro bien- le dije para que volviera a sentar- solo que me sorprendiste con tu comentario.

-Por qué mi niña?- me pregunto bastante sorprendida.

-No por nada nana- le dije mientras seguía cenando- ya acabe nana, gracias.

-Si mi niña, ya me retiro, hasta mañana que descanses- me dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.

-Igualmente- le dije y cerró la puerta- hay mi nana que ocurrencias tiene…

 **...**

Me desperté y levante a los primeros sonidos de mi alarma, me metí a la ducha y me arregle rápidamente, para salir a toda prisa y evitar toparme con mi padre, bajé las escaleras, me dirigí rápidamente a la salida…

-Akira!- me detuvo una voz masculina.

-Hola Darién Buenos días- le dije no muy feliz- qué sucede, ya me tengo que ir?.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con él- me dijo muy serio, algo raro en él.

-Si lo sé, pero por favor ya no me regañes o me digas algo- le dije de una forma calmada, él es con el único de mis hermanos que más confió.

-Ya no te diré nada mas- me dijo más relajado- ah si toma, mi padre mando a guardar tu auto en la bodega, porque estas castigada, pero toma te puedes llevar mi auto.

-QUEE!? Bueno, gracias…- tome las llaves de su auto- una pregunta, que auto me estas prestando?

-El MX-5, así que cuídalo bien, no lo vas a chocar y no lo dejes sucio y si necesita combustible pasas a la gasolineria- hay como siempre tan formal y disciplinado.

-Sí, sí, si ya me voy bye, gracias- le dije mientras salía de la casa.

-AKIRA!- escuche una voz femenina- Akira espera yo me voy contigo.

-Amaya pensé que ya te habías ido- le dije bastante sorprendida.

-Tonta por tu culpa a mi también me quitaron mi auto- me dijo mientras me daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Aush…perdón!- le dije enojada.

-Si aja, ahora mueve tu trasero y sube al auto o se nos hará tarde…

-Tonta- le dije mientras subía al auto- bueno vámonos.

 **...**

Llegamos al colegio en tan solo diez minutos, estacione el auto en nuestro lugar exclusivo y bajamos…

-Si Darién viera como ibas manejando, ya nunca te prestaría su preciado auto- comentó muy divertida Amaya.

-Pero él nunca se enterara- le dije con una sonrisa.

-FIGHTER, HEALER!- se acercó a nosotras Rei- chicas que bueno que ya llegaron.

-Vaya! Parece que Hino se alegra de vernos- habló Healer.

-Yo no soy tan mala, como aparento- le respondió Hino.

-Bueno pues entremos, Kino ya llego?- le pregunté mientras comenzábamos a caminar rumbo a la entrada del colegio.

-Ya, nos espera allá dentro, porque está hablando con el director- me respondió Hino.

Entramos al colegio y como siempre todos con su cara de tontos nos quedan viendo, eso me choca, me incomoda, los hombres son unos tontos.

-FIGHTER!- de repente sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda.

-SORA!- dije muy feliz y me gire para verla.

-Cómo amaneció la estrella más hermosa de todo el mundo?- me pregunto mientras nos veíamos fijamente.

-No muy bien, pero ahorita que has llegado tu mi luz me has alegrado el día- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Aggg… tanto amor me hace tener nauseas- dijo Healer- Vámonos Rei…

-Uhmm…si vámonos porque alguien ni siquiera nos tomó en cuenta- le apoyó Hino.

-Lo siento, hola chicas, que tal como amanecieron- se disculpó Sora.

-Naa… no hay problema, solo jugábamos, hola Sora- le dijo Rei.

-Si hola Sora- Healer como siempre altanera- estamos bien, bueno ya nos vamos tenemos que ir a buscar a Kino.

-Allá nos alcanzas Fighter- me dijo Hino- hay luego Sora.

Las dos vimos cómo se retiraban, dejándonos solas a Sora y a mí, yo la abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-No les hagas caso ya sabes cómo son ellas- le dije mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-uhmmm… si, y adonde esta Lita?- me pregunto separándose un poco de mí.

-Está en la dirección, de seguro hizo algo malo y por eso el director la mando a traer- le respondí.

Las amigas de Sora la llamaron y ella se despidió de mí, quedamos vernos a la hora del almuerzo.

 **...**

-Vaya! Pensamos que te tardarías más en llegar- comentó Healer.

-No molestes, oye Rei y Lita?- le pregunte a Hino.

-Ya va a salir, solo está firmando algo- me respondió y a los pocos segundos llega Lita no muy contenta.

-Y ahora qué te dijo el director?...

-Ahora qué hiciste?...

Hino y mi hermana la cuestionaron yo solo esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

-Nada, ahora no me llamaron porque haya hecho algo- les respondió Lita.

-Y entonces por qué te llamaron?- le cuestiono Rei.

-Porque quieren que sea la capitana del equipo de atletismo- nos dijo y empezamos a caminar rumbo al salón.

Mientras caminamos Lita nos va platicando todo lo que le dijo el director y sobre la decisión que ella tomo respecto de…

 **...**

-QUEEEEEEEEE!?

Cuando llegamos al salón escuchamos al grupo de las escandalosas, insoportables y odiosas barbies hacer escandalo como siempre para llamar la atención, entramos al salón y las quedamos viendo.

-Hay no otra vez esas tontas- comentó Healer.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato- propuso Hino.

-Vamos!- le apoyó Lita.

-VAYA, VAYA! La basura y su clan están de escandalosos como siempre- fui la primera en hablar.

-Sí, siempre tienen que hacer algo para llamar la atención- le siguió Lita.

-Las más populares del colegio, tienen que hacer mucho escandalo para llamar la atención… Que paleticas son- comentó Healer.

-Oye Tú la Reina de las torpes, le puedes decir a tus lámeselas y a tus perros que se quiten para que pase- le dije y la mire con ojos de odio.

-Oye qué te crees?- me reprocho la secuas de la basura- A nosotros no nos vas hablar así.

-Tranquila Mina- le dijo la otra amiguita- Ignóralas! Ven hagámonos a un lado.

-Pero qué, Molly acaso no vez que nos están insultando y a Serena también.

-No vale la pena pelear, ya hagámonos a un lado, por favor- le dijo la basura pequeña tomando del brazo a la güera esa y la halo para que se hiciera a un lado.

-Si rubia oxigenada, hazle caso a tu amiga y quítate de nuestro camino- le dijo Healer.

El grupo de las barbies y sus perros se hicieron a un lado, mientras que la reina de las tontas me miraba con ojos de odio y yo solo le sonreí.

-Así está bien, veo que ya entienden, quien es superior…- dijo Rei

-Tranquila Rei, se vaya a sentir ofendida la Basura Tsukino y te vaya a arrojar su maquillaje para eliminarte- le dije en forma burlona

-Creo que tienes razón, hay que tener cuidado, me vaya a lanzar algún poder la basura esta y no me vaya a infectar- dijo burlonamente Rei mientras caminaba a su lugar.

Caminamos a nuestro lugar y cada quien se sentó en su posición, mi rostro reflejaba una gran sonrisa de solo imaginarme como se ha de estar retorciendo esa tonta.

-El grupo de las barbies ha de estar retorciéndose del coraje- se burló Lita.

-Jajaja…sí. Healer no podía parar de reírse.

-Qué bueno se lo merecen, ya era hora que alguien las pusiera en su lugar a esas presumidas barbies, huecas, buenas para nada- dijo Rei.

Yo solo me burlaba de lo que decían ellas, y si ellas se merecen eso y más, lo que se hace se paga y la forma en que tratan a los demás no es la correcta, solo porque se creen bonitas piensan que todos deben estar a sus pies… de pronto mi celular sonó…

-Uyyy… una apuesta a que es una cursilería como "Te amo o te deseo un excelente día"…- comentó Healer.

-No mejor aún "Amor ya te extraño"- le siguió Lita.

-Ahh… ya cállense- les dije y ellas se siguieron burlando, abrí el mensaje y era de Sora.

" _AMOR DECEO QUE TENGAS UN EXCELENTE DIA, TE QUIERO MUCHO…_

 _BESOS Y ABRAZOS"_

Sonreí al leer el mensaje y le respondí rápidamente, a lo cual ella hizo lo mismo mandándome unos emojis de besos y corazones.

-Es increíble cuanto a cambiado Sora, solo por ti- me dijo Rei- a buena hora llegaste a su vida.

-Es una chica especial…- le dije y comencé a recordar el día que la conocí.

 **FLASHBACK.**

-No puedo creer que ya llevemos una semana aquí en este colegio- dijo Healer-

-Di que hemos sobrevivido- le dije.

-Hay no sean melodramáticas- nos dijo Lita.

-Hacen como que si lo peor de lo peor viniera a esta escuela- comento una enojada Rei.

-Bueno si a esas vamos, ahí tienen al clan de las barbies y sus perros- dijo Healer señalando con su mirada a las amigas de Tsukino.

-Bueno hay excepciones- se defendió Rei.

-Aquí está su orden señoritas- nos dijo la mesera de la cafetería- algo mas en que les pueda servir?

-No así está bien gracias- le dije regalándole una sonrisa.

Todas rieron ante el sonrojo que tuvo la mesera gracias a mi coqueteo seguimos platicando y disfrutando de nuestro almuerzo hasta que escuchamos ese insoportable tin, tin de una campanita…

-SORA!- gritó la chica de cabellera castaña- rayos en donde se ha metido esa niña.

-Es una inútil, de envalde sirve que mi padre le halla regalado una beca solo porque yo se lo pedí, con tal de que nos sirviera.

-SORA!- volvió a sonar la campanita y la voz de esa castaña.

Mi hermana y amigas hicieron un gesto de disgusto, enserio a ellas les gusta llamar la atención… de pronto vi como una chica baja de estatura, de cabellera atada a una trenza y con lentes se acercó con una bandeja, con pastelillos y galletas y otra con té…

-Aquí tienen señoritas- les sirvió a cada una su té.

-Hay no las soporto, creen que pueden controlar a todo mundo- dijo una Lita muy molesta.

-Uyyy no y ya llego la reina – comentó Healer.

Vi como Tsukino llegaba a donde sus amigas, pero Sora no se dio cuenta en el momento que llegaba se giró y accidentalmente le tiro té encima a Tsukino a lo cual ella reacciono mal.

-Eres una tonta, inútil, buena para nada ves lo que has hecho- le recriminó ella- has echado a perder mi lindo vestido.

-Perdón señorita, le prometo que lo arreglaré- se disculpó Sora tratando de secar el dichoso vestido.

-Y cómo, dime, crees que lavándolo se le quita- le siguió recriminando- nooo! Me toques, crees que con tu miserable sueldo podrás pagarlo.

Vi como Tsukino la empujo y ella tropezó con un bote de basura haciéndola caer y que el bote se volteara y la basura callera encima de ella, todos en la cafetería comenzaron a reírse, yo muy enojada me levante y camine hasta llegar donde ellas se encontraban…

-El que seas la más popular y disque bonita del colegio, no te da el derecho de tratar a las personas así- le recriminé.

-Tú no te metas- me dijo- este asunto es mío y de esta!.

-Esta tiene su nombre- le dije mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Sora- y si me meto porque no voy a dejar que la sigas humillando así…

Después de ayudar a Sora a levantarse, saqué mi cartera y de ella saqué lo equivalente a 200 dólares y se los arroje.

-Toma, eso es más que suficiente para pagar tu vestido, ahh y una cosa más quiero que dejen de molestarla, porque si las veo que la siguen molestando, no me tentare el corazón y las dejare marcadas para toda su vida- las amenace y me fui junto con Sora.

Salimos de la cafetería, caminamos hasta alejarnos lo suficiente del lugar, llevaba a Sora halando del antebrazo…

-Detente- la escuche decirme- suéltame, te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

-Oye! Todavía que te defiendo te pones así, que mal agradecida eres- le dije bastante molesta.

-Y te lo agradezco, pero…- se detuvo antes de contestarme, como si ocultase algo.

-Pero!?- la cuestione, busco una respuesta y la obtendré.

-Es que por lo que hiciste, de seguro Mina se ira a acusar con su padre y me van a quitar la beca- me respondí al borde de las lágrimas- Yo no tengo mucho dinero para pagar un colegio como este, por eso cuando entre busque la forma de obtener una beca.

-Y Mina que tiene que ver exactamente en esto?- le pregunte con cierto tono.

-La señorita Mina es la hija del director, y como ella, la señorita Molly y la Señorita Serena son las más populares del colegio, me dijeron que si les servía ellas me conseguirían la beca.

\- Y esa era la única forma de conseguir una beca?- la quede viendo y ella bajo la mirada- ser la sirvienta de alguien a cambio de una beca, que bajo has caído.

-Tu que sabes, tu nunca has padecido, nunca has tenido necesidades y preocupaciones- me dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar- tu creciste en un hogar lleno de lujos, tu padre te da todo no tienes necesidad de pedir una beca para mantenerte en un buen colegio como este.

-Tienes razón... yo no he padecido económicamente- le dije- pero eso no es razón para que dejes que ellas te traten así, tu vales mucho y no mereces ser tratada así.

-Déjame en paz, necesito estar sola- me dijo mientras no dejaba de llorar- tu no comprendes…

-Está bien te dejare sola- le dije ya resignada- pero entiende una cosa no debes de dejar que alguien te trate así, tu vales más que esas barbies tercer mundistas, tu eres especial, pero si tú misma no te quieres y aceptas nadie más lo hará.

Me aleje de ella y comencé mi camino de regreso con las demás que me estaban esperando ya para irnos al salón.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Ese día fue que conocí a Sora, una chica un poco torpe, sencilla, tierna, cariñosa y que lucha por lo que quiere, con el tiempo ella me permitió conocerla más y me permitió ayudarla.

-BUENOS DÍAS JÓVENES, TODOS TOMEN ASIENTO VAMOS A COMENZAR LA CLASE- dijo el maestro entrando al salón y todos nos acomodamos en nuestro lugar.

 **...**

Las clases pasaron volando e incluso el descanso, no sé si es porque no me siento bien pero ni siquiera puse atención en las clases y en qué momento cambiábamos de maestro.

-Fighter!- me llamó Rei- en qué piensas, ya vámonos, ya acabaron las clases.

-Ah… si vamos- le respondí.

Salimos del colegio y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, Healer se fue con Rei mientras Lita se iba en el mismo auto que yo…

-Bueno pues vamos a tomar algo y luego las vamos a dejar a su departamento- comentó Healer.

Todas asentimos y emprendimos la marcha, al salir nos cruzamos con las barbies tercermundistas…

-Oye tonta fíjate- dijo Amaya a la Barbie castaña.

-Oye basura, a ver si ya le vas comprando unos lentes a tu lámesuelas, porque veo que esta igual que tu siega y tonta- le dije a la basura Tsukino.

-Ustedes se nos atravesaron- nos recriminó la güera oxigenada- las ciegas son ustedes.

-Tú cállate güera oxigenada sin cerebro- le dijo Amaya.

-Healer ya ni les hagas caso a este trio de tontas mejor vayámonos- le dijo Rei.

-Tienes Razón, Fighter Vámonos!- me dijo Healer, poniendo nuevamente en marcha el auto.

Nos alejamos rápidamente del grupo de tontas, enserio esas tontas me tienen hasta la coronilla…

* * *

 **Hard Rock Cafe Tokyo**

Llegamos a nuestro lugar favorito, para convivir un rato y tratar de alejarme de la realidad que me espera en casa…

-Bueno y entonces- habló Lita.

-Entonces qué?- la cuestione bastante sorprendida.

-Hay no te hagas la tonta, si Amaya ayer por la noche nos habló toda preocupada porque alguien se salió de su casa, sin decir a donde iba, solo porque estaba enojada con su padre- me contestó Rei.

-Les dijiste!- regañé a Healer.

-No nada más nos dijo eso, porque dijo que sería mejor que tú nos contases todo- la defendió Lita.

-Bueno- dije dando un suspiro- lo que paso ayer es que mi padre nos salió con una gran noticia.

-Uy que alegría- se burló Rei- me encanta tu sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, soy grandiosa…pero como seguía diciendo mi padre salió con su tan magnífica noticia de que…- hice una pausa para ser más dramática la cosa- SE VA A CASAR…

Lita y Rey nos quedaron mirando bastante sorprendidas, ellas tampoco se creen lo que les conté.

-Vaya! Ahora entiendo tu reacción- comentó Rei- y tu Amaya cómo reaccionaste a la noticia de tu papá?.

-Pues…- comenzó Healer- yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que se vuelva a casar, hay no me quiero imaginar qué clase de mujer se va a casar con mi padre…

-No y deja lo peor, va a venir a mandarnos- le seguí- imagínate, que sea una ancianita, toda canosa y así tipo sargento…

Todas se comenzaron a reír, nuestra imaginación vuela a toda prisa pero es que tan solo imaginar con qué tipo de mujer se va a casar mi padre.

-Y no dejen eso…- le siguió Lita- que tenga hijos o hijas, tendrían más hermanitos(as).

-Hay no que horror si así no soporto a los que tengo, imagínate con unos nuevos que nunca he visto- les dije.

-Hay sí que horror anciana y con crías- comentó Healer.

-Hay no exageren que su padre no esta tan viejo- comentó Lita.

Todas nos comenzamos a reír y seguimos platicando de muchas otras cosas, sin duda ellas son geniales por eso son mis amigas y Healer es mi hermana…

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**

* * *

 **HOLA!**

 **Mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar, pero los exámenes no me daban tiempo ni inspiración, pero aquí esta este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic… gracias.**

 **-QUIERO MANDAR UN GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO A MARTHA KOU, quien para mi es una gran escritora, gracias por leer.**


	6. Capítulo 6

ENSÉÑAME A AMAR.

_

CAPITULO 6

Continuamos hablando un rato más, hasta que Healer y yo decidimos retirarnos ya que ambas sabemos que tenemos llegar a casa a enfrentar la realidad si o si… No dilatamos mucho en llegar a casa y me sorprendió ver en el garaje los autos de los demás, veo que hoy también tendremos una reunión familiar.

-Niña Akira, niña Amaya bienvenidas a casa- nos dijo nuestra Nana, quien nos recibió con brazos abiertos-Mis niñas la comida será servida en unos momentos, así que vayan a dejar sus cosas.

-Sí, Nana!!- dijimos ambas con una sonrisa.

-Ah sí, su padre y hermanos ya están en casa, por favor mis niñas pórtense bien para que vuestro padre no las vuelva a castigar- nos dijo tratando de convencernos.

-Si nana te lo prometemos- le dije- bueno nos retiramos ahorita bajamos.

Healer y yo comenzamos nuestro camino a la habitación de cada quien, cuando entré a mi habitación me puse a meditar en algunas situaciones, tomé la foto de mi mamá y comencé a llorar tratando de averiguar ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?, tomé valor y Salí de mi habitación rumbo al comedor donde sería el momento de enfrentar la realidad…

-BUENAS TARDES!!- salude a todos mis hermanos, por suerte papá aun no llega- ah sí Darién, toma, gracias.

-De nada- me respondió.

-Akira- habló Taiki- antes de que venga papá queremos hablar contigo.

-Si?- les afirme un poco dudosa.

-Akira, comprendemos que te molestó la decisión de papá…- comenzó Zafiro- pero comprende a papá, desde la muerte de mamá, él se encerró en el trabajo ya no se divertía como antes, ya no convivía con nosotros y desde que comenzó una relación con su ahora prometida ha cambiado mucho.

-Lo sé, pero…- dije bajando la mirada- mi mamá…

-A nosotros nos dolió también la muerte de mamá pero… debemos seguir adelante por ella, por papá, por nosotros- me dijo Darién- Akira por favor recapacita ¿crees que a mamá le hubiera gustado ese comportamiento tuyo?.

-No, pero…

-Entonces, piensa bien las cosas- me dijo Haruka- lo que nos queda es apoyar a papá en sus decisiones.

-Además él siempre apoya nuestras decisiones- dijo Rubeus- si no fuera así, no hubiera apoyado su decisión de ustedes de su grupo de rock.

-Tienen razón…- les dije mientras daba un gran suspiro- aunque me cueste un poco aceptar totalmente su decisión, lo voy a apoyar, porque él se merece ser feliz…

-Muy bien dicho Akira- me dijo Taiki.

-Hijos buenas tardes a todos!!- nos saludó mi padre mientras tomaba asiento- y bien cómo les fue hoy?

-Bien, padre- le contestaron los mayores.

-Bien, papá- le dijimos Helear, Taiki y yo.

-Muy bien papi- le dijo Hotaru.

-Me alegra mucho hijos…- dijo mientras hacia una pausa y daba un gran suspiro- bueno retomando lo de ayer…

Oh si ahora si viene la hora de enfrentar la realidad, aunque me cueste mucho tengo que aceptarla pero aun no estoy muy convencida de hacerlo…

 **FIN POV FIGHTER.**

.

.

.

 **POV SERENA.**

Después de haber pasado una tarde con mis amigas, les pedí que me vinieran a dejar a casa, vi que el auto de mamá ya estaba estacionado y yo que pensé que tendría que hablar con ella hasta la noche, me despedí de las chicas y dando un gran suspiro entre a la casa…

-Ya llegué!!- anuncie mientras entraba y dejaba mi bolso en el sillón.

-Serena hija, bienvenida estoy en la cocina- me gritó mi madre, quien me sorprendió que estuviese en la cocina y en casa tan pronto.

-Hola mami, buenas tardes- le dije mientras me acercaba a la barra- y a qué se debe que hayas llegado tan pronto hoy?.

-Porque quería preparar algo delicioso para cenar y porque tenemos un asunto pendiente del que hablar- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahhh!!! Sobre eso…- dije cambiando mi expresión- ma!! Yo… yo quiero pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento, perdóname por cómo te hablé y como actué ante lo que me dijiste.

-Hija entiendo que te pongas así, yo tengo la culpa…

-No, claro que no tienes la cumpa- le dije rápidamente al ver como su expresión se volvía más triste.

-Si los es hija- me dijo viéndome a los ojos- yo te crie con una ideología y ahora he salido con algo encontrar de lo que te había dicho, pero quiero que me entiendas que… que sin darme cuenta comencé a sentir nuevamente ese sentimiento que hace tanto tiempo no sentía.

-Te entiendo madre, a lo mejor nunca he tenido novio o me he enamorado pero te entiendo y quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor por ir en contra de lo que tú me enseñaste- le dije apunto de derramar lágrimas- yo te quiero mucho y por eso quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo.

-Enserio hija?- me preguntó mi mamá que ya tenía cristalizados los ojos.

-Si mamá, te apoyo en que te quieres casar, cuentas totalmente con mi apoyo incondicional- le dije y la abrace.

-Gracias hija- me dijo mientras correspondía a mi abrazo- te quiero y quiero que sepas que siempre vas a ser mi prioridad, mi pequeño angelito.

-Yo también te quiero mucho mami- le dije y ambas comenzamos a llorar.

A pesar de que mi madre parezca una mujer fría en carácter y muy estricta ella es muy sensible, muy cariñosa y si actúa así es porque su profesión se lo pide. Después de conversar y comer lo que ella había preparado nos dirigimos a la sala y comenzamos a ver películas y comer palomitas, así como los viejos tiempos antes de que entrara a trabajar en el Bufete ese que lo único que ha hecho es quitarme a mi madre.

 **FIN POV SERENA.**

.

.

.

 **POV FIGHTER.**

-Hijos, hijas sé que lo que les dije ayer fue una sorpresa para ustedes y en algunos cause molestia…- comenzó a decir mi padre- pero quiero que entiendan que… que lo que más me importa en este mundo son ustedes y por eso quise decirles sobre mi compromiso, quizás hice mal en no decirles que tenía una relación pero…

Mi padre hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir hablando con nosotros y que no se repita lo de anoche.

-Pero tenía miedo a su reacción y creo que mi miedo se hizo realidad ayer…- esto último lo dijo viéndome y yo solo desvié la mirada- pero Akira hija, quiero que entiendas que yo no busco remplazar a tu madre es más nadie nunca podrá remplazarla, pero tengo el derecho de volverme a enamorar pero si ustedes no aceptan mi relación y mi compromiso creo que mejor suspendo ese compromiso, porque a mí me importa su aprobación y si no hay aprobación de su parte… no puedo hacerlo.

-Padre- habló Darién- padre como ayer te dijimos, somos tus hijos y no tenemos el derecho de impedirte ser feliz y sabes que por mi parte cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

-Igual cuentas conmigo padre- le dijo Rubeus.

-Aunque no estoy totalmente de acuerdo, estas en todo tu derecho de ser feliz y por eso te apoyo porque eres mi padre y te quiero- le dijo Haruka.

-Gracias hijos- le dijo mi padre conmovido por ellos.

-También cuentas con mi apoyo padre- le dijo Zafiro.

-Con el mi también padre y lo sabes- le dijo Taiki.

-Taiki, Zafiro gracias hijos- les dijo aún más conmovido.

-Papi!! Sabes que te quiero mucho y deseo que seas feliz, por eso te apoyo en tu decisión…- le dijo Hotaru que a pesar de ser la más pequeña actúa como adulta- pero eso sí quiero conocer a esa mujer.

-Claro que si mi pequeña- le dijo mi padre con una sonrisa entre lágrimas- gracias.

Tos voltearon a ver a Amaya y a mí esperando una respuesta, ambas nos quedamos viendo y dimos un suspiro, siempre nos han considerado las ovejas negras de la familia pero mis hermanos no se quedan atrás…

-Bueno…- comenzó Amaya dando un suspiro- tienes razón nadie podrá remplazar a mamá, pero también tienes razón en que tienes derecho a ser feliz y pues… pues cuentas con mi aprobación…

-Amaya!!- le reprendió Taiki- cómo que con tu aprobación!?

-Hay está bien… gruñón- dijo Amaya a Taiki- padre cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional.

-Gracias hija- le dijo con una sonrisa mi padre.

-Bueno creo que ya me toca hablar a mí- dije interrumpiendo ese momento- padre primero lo primero… quiero que me perdones por como actué ayer, pero es que sentí miedo, miedo a que todos olviden a mamá cuando venga esa otra mujer…

-Akira, papá ya te lo dijo nadie remplazará a Mamá- me dijo Darién al ver que me tensaba al hablar- tenlo por seguro que ella siempre estará en nuestros corazones y nadie la quitara de su lugar.

-Lo se… y sé que así será por eso te pido disculpas padre, y quiero que sepas que también cuentas con mi apoyo… te quiero mucho y sé que desde que murió mi mamá has hecho todo lo posible para que tengamos lo mejor y no nos falte nada… por eso yo quiero tu felicidad y si esa felicidad está al lado de tu ahora prometida te apoyo.

-Akira hija, sabes que te quiero mucho, eres mi pequeño dolor de cabeza que me hace reír y enojar y por eso te quiero me has demostrado ser fuerte, todos lo han hecho y por eso lo más importante para mí son ustedes y por eso me era urgente que ustedes supieran esto y yo saber su respuesta- mi padre está a punto de llorar- Akira gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tu también me apoyas.

-AH… si eso sí, también quiero conocer a esa mujer- le dije retadoramente.

-claro que si hija, de hecho que les parece si la próxima semana organizamos una cena y que venga ella para que la conozcan.

-Espera una pregunta- le dijo Zafiro.

-Si hijo dime- le dijo ya tranquilo mi padre.

-Esa mujer tiene tu edad supongo- mi padre solo asintió- y tiene hijos?

-Si, por eso quiero que se haga la cena para que la conozcan y a su hija también.

-Está bien- dijimos todos- entonces la próxima semana viernes será la cena- dijo Taiki esto último y todos le apoyamos.

-Si hijos gracias- nos dijo mi padre y todos le sonreímos- bueno pues ahora si a comer.

El personal de servicio nos sirvió a todos nuestra comida y comenzamos a degustar dicha comida, entre rizas y platicas terminamos de comer y cada quien se retiró a hacer sus actividades correspondientes.

-Akira, Amaya!!- nos llamó mi padre y nosotras nos acercamos- tomen sus llaves de sus autos.

-Gracias padre- le dijimos ambas como buenas gemelas.

-No gracias a ustedes- nos dijo y nosotras le dimos un abrazo y nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

-Aunque me costó mucho, lo hice, todo por ti porque sé que si estuvieras aquí me regañarías por mi actitud- le dije a la foto de mi madre que tengo en mi habitación- madre te quiero y te extraño…

.

.

.

Mi alarma sonó y me levante más tranquila y con mejores ánimos, lista para comenzar un día más de escuela, pero después me vino a la mente que dentro de una semana conoceremos finalmente a la prometida de mi padre se me bajaron un poco los ánimos…Salí de mi casa y me dirijo a mi auto, lo puse en marcha rumbo a la escuela… una vez llegando al colegio me encontré con Rei, Lita y mi hermana quienes ya habían llegado.

-Vaya pensamos que nunca llegarías!!- dijo sarcásticamente Healer.

-Oye porque no me despertaste antes para venirnos juntas- le reclamé a la muy grosera.

-Ahh si hola, buenos días… muy bien y tu… me da gusto- hablo sarcásticamente Rei.

-Perdona…- le dije bastante apenada- Hola chicas, qué tal amanecieron?

-Muy bien y tu qué tal?- me respondió Lita.

-Bien, ya que ya hablamos con mi padre- le respondí con alivio.

-Si eso nos dijo Healer- me dijo Rei- me alegra que las cosas ya estén bien.

Solo le sonreí, caminamos rumbo a nuestro salón y al entrar nos topamos con las odiosas esas que siempre arruinan mis mañanas.

-Uyyy… parece que el salón apesta- dijo Aino al vernos llegar.

-Sera porque estas tu aquí- le respondió de manera tajante, Rei.

-Jajaja…- se comenzó a burlar Aino- el salón comenzó a oler mal porque la basura acaba de llegar…

-Enserio!!- dije sorprendida- Apoco Tsukino ya llegó!!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- se burlaron Rei, Lita y Healer ante mi comentario que causo molestia en las Barbies tercermundistas.

-Perdón qué dijiste?

Escuche su odiosa voz detrás de nosotras, y yo solo voltee junto con las demás para ver a la dueña de esa voz.

-Hay no, definitivamente el día se echó a perder, con la llegada de la BASURA TSUKINO- comenté con asco.

-Mejor vamos a nuestros lugares no vaya a ser que se nos pegue el mal olor- dijo Healer empujando a la Barbie castaña y a la güera oxigenada.

-Espero que la semana pase rápido!!-dije en susurro mientras me sentaba…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Capítulo 7

**HOLA A TODOS... SE QUE ME DILATE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ES QUE HABÍA PERDIDO MIS BORRADORES... PERO YA LOS ENCONTRÉ ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO Y SIGAN APOYANDO LA HISTORIA.**

CAPITULO 7.

POV FIGHTER.

Como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó la fecha tan esperada, el día en el que conoceremos a la prometida de mi padre, la casa es todo un alboroto, puedes ver al personal de servicio ir de acá para allá llevando y trayendo cosas, recibiendo ordenes de mi nana que también es el ama de llaves… Darién pidió que se organizara la mejor cena, si claro él es el mayor y tenia que ordenar, mi nana me envió a mi habitación para que me arreglase ya que ya en escasas dos horas llegara mi padre y después llegara su prometida con su hija…

-Akira me podrías prestar…- me interrumpió Amaya entrando a mi habitación- pero… pero que rayos es eso?

-Mi vestido- le dije bastante indignada- por?

-Akira, es una cena familiar no un velorio y mucho menos una reunión de una secta satánica- me reprendió por mi vestuario- ponte el vestido que papá te compro!!

-No me pondré ni un ridículo vestido color rosa- le dije molesta- si tu quieres vestirte como princesa hazlo yo no…

-Bueno has lo que quieras- dijo resignada- yo solo te vine a ver para que me prestes tus aretes plateados de media luna.

-Toma!! Ahora vete- le dije mientras le daba mis aretes, ella solo los tomó y se retiró.

Unos minutos mas tarde mi nana nos avisó que mi padre ya ha llegado, yo como siempre me dilate en bajar ya que aun estoy dudosa de si estoy haciendo lo correcto…

-Esto es maravilloso hijos- dijo mi padre- gracias!!

-No tienes que agradecer- le dijo el siempre tan elegante y afeminado Darién- te dijimos que nosotros nos encargaríamos.

-Lo se y se los agradezco mucho- nos dijo muy feliz mi padre.

Todos nos dirigimos a la sala a esperar la tan esperada llegada de ella, Amaya y yo no las pasamos hablando de nuestra banda y de como nos estamos esforzando para ensayar y mejorar para poder entrar al festival de rock que cada año se celebra, mi padre lo único que nos pidió es que no desatendiéramos el estudio esa fue su única condición…

-Señor Artemis, vuestras invitadas han llegado- le dijo mi nana.

-Muy bien, iré por ellas para presentárselas…- nos dijo mi padre- no se muevan de aquí.

Mi padre nos dejo en la sala, esperando a que él y ellas arriben a nuestro encuentro, hay no se por que pero me siento mal…

-Bueno Luna e hija, sean bienvenidas, pasen por aquí mis hijos ya están esperando- logramos escuchar a mi padre acercarse.

-Pues la hora a llegado- dijo Amaya con voz trágica- fue un gusto conocerlos.

-No seas exagerada- le dijo Haruka- no es el fin del mundo.

-Pero si es el fin de nuestra tan acogedora familia- le dije con sarcasmo.

-Ustedes lo prometieron- nos recordó la realidad Zafiro.

-Lo sabemos- dijimos al mismo tiempo y dando un gran suspiro.

-Solo por unas horas compórtense- nos dijo Taiki.

-Háganlo por papá- dijo Rubeus.

-Ustedes lo prometieron- nos volvió a recordar Hotaru.

-Ya, ya, ya lo sabemos- dijo Amaya bastante hastiada.

-Haremos lo que prometimos…

-Bien Luna y Sere, pues ellos son mis hijos e hijas- todos volteamos a ver a mi padre al escucharlo entrar con sus invitadas.

Oh…no…no, no, trágame Tierra, no me digas… no, no, esta es una broma de mal gusto…ella!!

-Maldición- dijo Amaya en voz baja solo para nosotras- es una broma?

-Tiene que ser una broma… tiene que serlo- dije maldiciendo mi suerte.

FIN POV FIGHTER.

.

.

.

POV SERENA.

Tras una larga semana de clases, que según Molly no fue tan larga pero para mi si y mas con lo de mi mamá y su próxima boda … pero bueno dije que aceptaría la decisión de mi madre y así será, ella me dijo que el fin de semana iremos a cenar en la casa de su prometido ya que según ellos ya es hora de conocernos, ella me dijo que él tiene hijos así que me pidió que tratara de llevarme con ellos…

-SERENA!! SERENA!!- gritó mi madre desesperada.

-Qué pasa!?- le dije entrando rápidamente a su habitación.

-No encuentro mis pendientes de estrellas que me regalaste de cumpleaños- me dijo tan alarmada.

-Madre ya los tienes puestos- le dije divertida por su actitud de jovencita noviera, preparada para su primer cita.

-De que te ríes, tu no estas sufriendo como yo- me dijo mi madre terminando de alistarse.

-Es increíble que la gran Luna este nerviosa porque cenara con la familia de su prometido, ya ni cuando tienes un caso que defender en la corte- le dije mas divertida.

-Bueno, bueno ya, ya estas lista?- me dijo con molestia.

-Desde hace una hora- le dije presumiéndole mi vestimenta.

-Ohhh… que milagro la gran Serena Tsukino se arreglo mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz- se burló de mi madre.

-Tsk… pues te recuerdo que teníamos que haber salido ya desde hace media hora- le dije con molestia y emprendí camino a la salida de la casa.

-Qué!?- la escuche gritar- Serena porque no me dijiste.

Salimos de la casa rápidamente, mi madre aun iba nerviosa y mas cuando vio que nos acercábamos a la gran mansión…traté de calmarla y recordarle que no esta sola, que estoy para apoyarla…

-Mensaje nuevo- dije al ver la pantalla de mi celular.

-Qué pasa hija?- me pregunto mi madre ya mas tranquila.

-Es un mensaje de Mina- le respondí y abrí el mensaje.

"Suerte con tu nueva familia, mañana me cuentas con lujo de detalles…ah y si está guapo alguno de tus hermanos me lo presentas vale"

Esa Mina, nunca cambia, mi madre detuvo el auto en la entrada de la mansión y una mujer muy bien parecida nos recibió… esperamos en la entrada y vi que es tan hermosa la mansión, al poco rato llegó él con una sonrisa…

-Luna!!- dijo primero acercándose a mi mamá y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Artemis- le respondió mi madre- mira ella es mi hija Serena.

-Encantado de por fin conocerte- me dijo mientras me saluda amablemente.

-El gusto es mío Señor Artemis- le dije respondiendo a su saludo.

-Bueno Luna e hija, sean bienvenidas, pasen por aquí mis hijos ya están esperando- nos indico el señor Artemis.

Caminamos hasta alegar a una pequeña puerta blanca que guía yo supongo a la sala, bueno pues la hora ha llegado…

-Bien Luna y Sere, pues ellos son mis hijos e hijas- mi madre y yo sonreímos al verlos…

Qué!!?, no,no,no, tiene que ser una broma…ella!! Ellas!!... trágame Tierra, ese es mi castigo por ser una niña tan buena y noble… esto tiene que ser una broma…Dios dime que esto es una broma.

-Hijos míos ellas son Luna y Serena Tsukino- nos presento Artemis.

-Encantados de conocerte Luna y a ti también Serena- nos saludo primeramente un joven bien parecido de ojos azules.

-Bueno les presentare a cada uno de mis hijos- comenzó Artemis- él es mi primer hijo Darién…

-Nuevamente encantado de conocerlas- no dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es nuestro dijo mi mamá y ambas respondimos a su saludo.

-Ella es la segunda ella es mi hija Haruka- nos presento a una joven de cabellera rubia ceniza.

-Encantada de conocerlas- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y nosotras le correspondimos.

-Él es mi tercer hijo, Rubeus- nos presento a un joven de cabellera roja.

-Encantado de conocerlas- nos saludo amablemente y le correspondimos.

-Él es mi cuarto hijo, Zafiro- nos presento a otro joven de cabellera azabache.

-Es un gusto poder conocerlas- dijo muy amable.

-Él es mi quinto hijo, Taiki- nos presento a un joven apuesto de larga cabellera café.

-Señora Luna, señorita Serena, es un gusto poder conocerlas- nos dijo mientras hacia una reverencia que fue correspondida.

-Ellas son mis sexta hijas, Akira y Amaya…

Mi vida va de mal en peor, Dios ¿por qué ellas?, las muy hipócritas nos sonrieron y dieron un paso al frente.

-Señora Luna, Señorita Serena, es un gusto poder conocerlas- las hipócritas nos sonrieron y mi mamá les correspondió que es que acaso no se da cuenta…

-Y bien ella es mi ultima hija, la pequeña Hotaru- nos presento a una pequeña niña de cabellera negra.

-Señora Luna, señorita Serena es un gusto poder conocerlas- nos dijo la pequeña regalándonos su mejor sonrisa.

-Encantadora familia que tienes Artemis, espero poder llevarme bien con todos y que mi hija se lleve bien con tus hijos- le dijo mi mamá muy feliz…llevarme bien…con esas dos ni loca.

-También lo espero, bueno pasemos al comedor la cena ya esta lista- nos indicó Artemis y salimos de la sala, esta sin duda será una cena bastante larga…

FIN POV SERENA.

.

.

.

.

POV TAIKI.

Desde que llegaron nuestras invitadas pude notar tención en el ambiente de parte de Akira, Amaya y de nuestra invitada la señorita Serena, durante la cena estuvo tranquilo gracias a las conversaciones que establecen mi padre, Luna y mis hermanos mayores, pero la tención entre ellas no ha desaparecido del todo, así que decidí irrumpir…

-Amaya, Akira… me pueden acompañar a traer el postre?- les pregunte a mis hermanas cortando con el ambiente.

-Pídele a alguien del personal de servicio que lo traiga- me dijo con molestia Amaya.

-Vamos que les cuesta- les insistí.

-Hijas ayuden a Taiki, recuerden que hoy descansa el personal de servicio- les dijo mi padre y ellas se pusieron de pie.

-Bueno con su permiso en un momento regresamos- les dije a nuestras invitadas y ellas sonrieron.

.

.

.

Ya estando en la cocina, saque el pastel y lo coloque en la barra, también sacando algunos platos di un gran suspiro y me detuve mientras veía a mis hermanas…

-A ver ya digan qué sucede?- les pregunte.

-que sucede de qué?- me dijo Akira.

-Se siente una gran tensión de su parte con la señorita Tsukino- les dije buscando una respuesta de su parte- por qué?

-Solo no nos cae- me respondió Amaya.

-Se puede saber por qué?- les seguí cuestionando.

-Haber ya te había platicado de que en el colegio hay una Barbie tercermundista- me dijo Akira molesta por mis cuestionamientos.

-Aja y eso que tiene que ver- le pregunte dudosa.

-Pues ahí tienes a la dichosa Barbie tercermundista que nos cae como piedra en el hígado- me dijo con desagrado Amaya.

-Es ella?- les pregunte bastante sorprendido y ellas asintieron- bueno pues lo que les puedo recomendar es que…

Me detuve meditando lo que les voy a decir ya que ellas me han contado todo y pues la verdad que si es una Barbie tercermundista…

-Primero que calmen su ambiente competitivo, odio y coraje- les comencé a decir- segundo solo es para no darle gusto de su incomodidad a ella y tercero es la hija de la prometida de nuestro padre y tarde o temprano se volverá miembro de esta familia…

-Nunca la aceptare como miembro de la familia- me dijo molesta Akira- ella no es una de nosotros.

-Exacto, por mucho que su mamá se case con papá, ella nunca será una KOU!!- me dijo Amaya.

-Eso si pero hagan lo que les dije, háganlo por papá- les dije dando un gran suspiro- quedo claro?

-Si, pero solo por papá- me dijo Amaya.

-Y tu Akira?- le cuestione a ella que me mantenía la mirada muy molesta.

-Solo por papá, tendré que mezclarme con la basura- me dijo.

-Bueno pues ayúdenme a llevar el pastel y los platos- les dije y salimos de la cocina.

.

.

.

Cuando regresamos le servimos a todos su postre y continuamos con nuestra reunión, Akira y Amaya hicieron caso a mis consejos y peticiones que hasta mantuvieron platica con la Señora Luna y sonreían con ella, se que en el fondo lo hicieron para hacerla enojar a ella su enemiga, me muero por saber que va a pasar cuando se enteren de lo que tiene planeado papá….

FIN POV TAIKI.

.

.

.

.

POV FIGHTER/AKIRA.

Durante la cena nos mantuvimos tranquilas tal y como nos pidió Taiki, tanto fue nuestra tranquilidad que comenzamos a hablar y sonreír con la señora Tsukino, lo que me divirtió mucho ya que ella estaba que retorcía por dentro al ver que su madre nos ponía mas atención a nosotras que a ella….

-Bueno, hijos me alegra mucho que por fin puedan conocer a Luna y a su hija- comenzó mi padre-así que creo que es momento de que hablemos acerca de nuestro compromiso.

-Como gustes padre. Le dijo Darién.

-Bueno Luna y yo aun no hemos puesto una fecha exacta para la boda, pero eso si, será muy pronto- nos dijo él mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida.

-Bueno con que nos den tiempo para prepararnos esta bien- dijo Rubeus.

\- Tenlo por seguro hijo- le dijo mi padre- pero mientras sucede eso de la boda, pues creo que es mejor que ya comencemos a vivir como una familia….

Casi me da un paro al corazón cuando mi padre dijo esa estupidez tan grande, ¿vivir como una familia? Pero que le pasa…

-Cariño, no queremos incomodar a tus hijos- le dijo la Señora Tsukino.

-Amor, creo que es mejor que ellos se vayan acostumbrando a la idea- le dijo mi padre- y que mejor que ya vivir juntos hasta que por fin legalmente estemos casados.

-Señora Tsukino- comenzó Haruka- por nosotros no hay problema, creo que es mejor que comencemos a convivir para conocernos mejor, al final de cuentas seremos familia.

-Traidora- dije en un susurro.

-Muchas gracias, pero solo llámame Luna- le dijo ella- chicos, chicas muchas gracias por su aceptación y espero poder llevarnos bien, de todo corazón lo espero.

Bueno almenos la madre no es un hipócrita como su hija, que es todo una odiosa…

-Ya ves Luna mis hijos están de acuerdo- le dijo mi padre con una sonrisa que fue para todos-bueno que les parece si comenzamos la mudanza a parir de mañana, no puedo esperar a vivir contigo…

Vaya mi padre si que esta urgido, que horror el pensar vivir bajo el mismo techo con esa Barbie tercermundista…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
